The Kind
by Mika Casey
Summary: Peter/Olivia ficlets.
1. Death is in Love with Us

**Author's Note:** My gosh, I adore Fringe and Olivia/Peter. They'll happen eventually, I'm sure of it. Though, of course, Walter's my favorite character. So, this is a series of Peter/Olivia ficlets. They connect, I'm just too lazy to have long chapters. Enjoy, and please read/review.

**Disclaimer:** Fringe (c) Fox and its respective writers.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
_Death's In Love With Us_**

"Why does death always bring us together?"

Peter Bishop looked up at the woman standing next to him from the cadaver of a 24-year-old businessman, who had suffered from a stomach-consuming parasite. Peter had been prodding around the cut-open abdomen with rubber gloves, and was knuckle deep in blood. They were in Walter's lab, trying to find the remains of the man's stomach for tissue samples.

Staring confusedly at his companion, Olivia Dunham, Peter blinked slowly. "What did you say?"

An empty smile adorned her lips. She was wearing a collared gray shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top and was tousled considerably, a black pencil skirt, and her usual black heels. She hadn't put on makeup that morning, and had seemed rather distracted. Peter had assumed she was hung over, or had been with someone the night before.

The smile vanished as soon as it appeared, and she spoke again. "Why does death always bring us together?"

Her question was a good one. When was the last time he had seen her that didn't involve death? They always crossed paths in morgues, at crime scenes, or amidst Walter's expiraments.

"I..." Peter's hesitation spoke the obvious answer. He had no idea.

Olivia looked down at the dead man. "Perhaps its in love with us, Peter."

Peter continued to stare at her, unable to speak. Her skin looked so soft. Breakable, even. Her hair looked golden in the early morning light that trickled through the window into the dusty lab. Her eyes were so blue.

_Enough to drown in?_ He asked himself.

As the continued to look at the sliced stomach, Peter brought his blood-coated gloves up to her face. He forgot that he had the bodily fluids of another human being on his hands, but he didn't pay attention to much other than her eyes. He brushed aside a stray piece of hair that hung in front of one of those blue pools, then rested one bloody hand on her cheek.

She turned. He saw hunger in her eyes, and he knew what she wanted at black holes opened behind her irises.

Grasping her face with both hands now, Peter pulled her in and kissed her roughly on the lips. He wanted to get her to _feel_ something. Anything; pleasure, pain, anger. Whatever she felt due to his actions worked for him.

And when she came alive against him, pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him closer, he came to life too. She awakened something inside him, something beautiful and dangerous.

Peter _wanted_ for the first time in a long time.

_Olivia!_


	2. I Should Have Told You

**Author's Note:** Err, sorry if you don't like this whole nudity thing. It has a bit to do with my mood, and also my belief that sexual desire has a lot to do with love.

**Disclaimer:** Fringe (c) Fox and its respective writers.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
_I Should Have Told You  
_**

Peter _wanted_ to tell her.

She was standing in the doorway to his bathroom, completely naked except the towel that she clung to with dainty hands, leaning against the door frame and watching him with those eyes. She has just showered, and had decided not to dress herself in the tee-shirt and sweats he had lent to her for the night.

Sitting on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers and a sleeveless shirt, Peter couldn't help but admire the way the fabric clung to her figure. Her hair stuck to her forehead, and there were still tiny water droplets clinging to her skin.

"May I join you?" Her tone wasn't suggestive. Olivia wasn't a tease, Peter knew that for sure. She was sincerely asking his permission to get in bed with him.

Breath stolen by the sight of her, all Peter could do was nod slowly.

The towel dropped to her feet. Peter felt like he should close his eyes, run to lock the door so Walter couldn't get in, or maybe get up and meet her half way. But the way she walked towards him astonished him. He watched her muscles move under her skin; such ordinary human actions shouldn't make him feel the way he did.

Before she got to the bed, he leaned over towards the night stand and switched off the light. He'd seen enough; he now wanted to experience her through his other senses. He felt as she crawled onto the foot of the bed, and up towards him. As she settled over him, the words slipped out.

"I love you."

A slight pause followed. He knew she was considering this. Not even seconds later, he felt her mouth on his. When she let him breathe again, she spoke softly. "I love you too. Now shut up, Bishop."

_Olivia..._


End file.
